


Snow Boofer

by MadamaKiya



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Magnesis is too powerful, Poor Wolfie, Pre-Linked Universe comics, Who let Wild be in charge of the Sheikah slate, Wild doesn't know what common sense is, Wolfie is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaKiya/pseuds/MadamaKiya
Summary: There's a reason why Twilight isn't all that fond of the Sheikah Slate... And the Magnesis rune, to be more specific.
Relationships: Link & Wolf Link, Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 305





	Snow Boofer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Sparrow/gifts).



“Wolfie!” Link rushed out towards the edge of the cliff. “Look at this amazing view!” 

And then he heard it. 

A muffled bark. 

“Wolfie?” 

Another bark. 

Link turned around. 

And sure enough, there was the beast in question—body half buried, face-first—tail swinging aggressively as it tried to wriggle its way out of the snow. 

The hero nearly fell backwards off of the mountain from how hard he was laughing. 

“Wolfie!” Link managed to call out between hysterics. “What happened?” 

He laughed so hard he almost missed the wolf giving him a half-hearted growl in response. 

Failing to stifle a few stray giggles, he walked over to his companion to help. Wrapping his arms around Wolfie’s waist, he pulled with all his might. Except… there was one tiny detail he’d failed to notice from where he’d been standing before.

“How in the world did you get stuck like this?” he grunted, tugging harder to no avail. Wolfie was far deeper in the snow than he’d expected. 

Unsurprisingly, the wolf provided no answer Link could comprehend—opting instead to continue its futile struggle against its greatest foe yet: Snow. 

But then it hit him. 

_The shackle is made of_ **_metal_ ** _…_

He grinned. 

“Wait here, Wolfie,” the hero reassured, running back to where he’d been standing before. “I have an idea that just might work!” 

Pulling out the Sheikah Slate, Link scrolled through his selection of runes until he found the one he’d been searching for. 

“Found it!”

_The Magnesis Rune!_

Let it be said that Link, Hero of the Wild, may be known for many things. 

Common sense is **not** one of those things. 

As he angles the slate, it never once occurs to him to actually just **dig** Wolfie out. Even if it did, he was already too committed to the plan to switch gears. 

It doesn’t take very long for him to spot the shackle on his traveling partner’s front paw—shining bright red in the sheikah slate’s screen despite all the snow—and even less time to lock onto it. 

What he failed to account for, however...

Was the difference between lifting a metal **object** , and lifting a metal object **with a wolf attached to it**. 

The snow easily fell away as the poor creature was hoisted upwards and off the ground. 

“It worked!” 

Wolfie seemed to sigh in relief. 

“You’re free!” Wild cheered, **completely forgetting about the Sheikah Slate in his hands** as he threw his arms upwards from excitement. 

Poor Wolfie never saw it coming. 

One moment it was dangling in the air by the shackle on its paw... and sent flying through the air as the Magnesis Rune’s power abruptly flung it away like an old rag, the next. 

“Wolfie!” Wild cried out, immediately rushing to slide down the slope of the mountain on his shield as he watched his oldest traveling buddy hit the snow and begin to roll further away from him.

But of **course** luck couldn’t have been on his side as the shield chose just then to break into several pieces, sending him **crashing right into the wolf** he had been intending to rescue in the first place.

They rolled even further down the mountain—neither one able to right themselves enough to stop—kicking up even more snow in the process. 

By the time they finally came to a stop, the two were absolutely covered in the white substance. Link couldn’t help but laugh as he stared up at the sky.

“That was **fun**!” 

Wolfie squinted. 

**Hard**. 

Link sat up, his eyes shining with manic glee. 

“Wolfie, let’s do—Hey!” 

The beast in question rose to its feet, shaking the snow off of his back… and right into the hero’s lap. 

“Come on, Wolfie!” Link insisted. “You have to admit this was great!” 

Wolfie wasn’t even listening anymore, determined to find a **safer** way down the mountain that wouldn’t involve using the Sheikah Slate to send anybody flying. 

If Link proceeded to be ignored for the rest of the day, and Wolfie ran from the Sheikah Slate for the next two weeks the instant he saw it being used? Neither one of them mentioned it… 

Or at least they didn’t until Link realized Wolfie was actually the Hero of Twilight, in which case Wild hasn’t **ever** stopped laughing at him for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks! This is my first published fanfiction, and I had a lot of fun writing it. I genuinely hope you had fun reading it too. Thank you everyone!


End file.
